


A visit by the bunkmate

by Skrayer1219



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Secret Sex, blowjob, bunkbed, bunkmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrayer1219/pseuds/Skrayer1219
Summary: Honestly not even a one shot but rather a scene.Inspired by This specific artwork by KirinLust https://twitter.com/Lust__Soft/status/1340189339347783680/photo/1
Relationships: McHanzo, mccree/hanzo
Kudos: 20





	A visit by the bunkmate

“Oi, don’t turn the light on!” Jesse huffed. “Don’t want Reyes to come fuck me up.”   
“Either you want me to help you out or you don’t, cowman.” Hanzo rolled his eyes, though he flipped the lightswitch again nontheless before grabbing Jesse by the ankle to turn him towards himself.   
“Ya were the one tha’ offered..” Jesse grumbled, watching the Archer unzip his pants.   
“You didn’t shower.” Hanzo raised his eyebrow. “Pig.”   
“It’s called being tired. Ya shoul’ try it.”   
“I’m plenty tired. Mostly of people like you.” Hanzo felt up Jesse’s junk before kneeling down in front of the bed. Not feeling like teasing or much preparation he simply cupped the Cowboy’s tip with his lips to start sucking on it, gripping shaft and balls together in one hand.   
Jesse sucked the air in through his teeth. “Jesus, not so tight..” he closed his eyes for a brief moment. “Ya don’ gotta win a competition.”   
Hanzo rolled his eyes, squeezing Jesse’s junk a bit tighter to make him squirm and lowering his head, holding onto the upper bunk while doing so. He gagged slightly as the Cowboy’s shaft glid down his throat. Despite that he began to bop his head quickly and roughly, saliva soon dripping down onto Jesse’s groin.   
Jesse twitched, resisting the urge to grip onto Hanzo’s hair as to not risk the archer interrupting the blowjob, or even deciding Jesse wasn’t worth his time after all. He bit onto his hand to muffle his noises, letting out choked up moans whenever Hanzo decided to give his balls a squeeze or went especially deep. Despite all efforts to be quiet he could hear someone move in one of the other bunks.  
Hanzo however either hadn’t noticed or didn’t care, he kept doing his best to make Jesse squeal, finding it amusing how hard he tried not to. Whenever he felt like it he threw in a rougher squeeze, every time provoking a choked up “Jesus Christ-” from Jesse.   
Jesse felt his orgasm starting to build up, trying even harder to be quiet now so he would get to finish without Reyes or Morrison visiting spontaneously. God knew it had happened more than once. His thighs were shivering lightly and he couldn’t help but attempt to make eye contact with Hanzo, who winked mischievously and sped up to help Jesse jump the edge.  
Jesse tipped back his head as he came into Hanzo’s throat with another choked up moan, feeling the energy drain out of him as if Hanzo sucked it out together with his sperm. When Hanzo pulled away, a string of saliva clinging to his beard, Jesse gave a last shudder, his dick dropping onto his stomach.  
Hanzo wiped his chin, grinning slightly. “See? Easy.”   
With those words he climbed back into his bunk, leaving Jesse to catch his breath and eventually properly climb back into his own bed. He slept well that night, his balls feeling empty.


End file.
